Call Me
by BigMouth96
Summary: The SVU gang goes to a bar to celebrate another convicted perv, and Olivia and Elliot decide to play a joke on them. Songfic: Call Me by Blondie.
1. Chapter 1

You know about those stupid STAR tests you have to take, like, every year until you graduate high school? Well, I got REALLY bored every time I finished because I always finish really early, so I decided to write this….

And I was listening to this song when I first started writing it, so the title belongs to Blondie(X

Call Me

Chapter 1

"Cheers to another convicted perv!" Alex raised her glass full of alcohol.

"Cheers!" Olivia, Elliot, Munch, and Fin also raised their glasses.

Everyone smiled. This was sort of like a tradition – every time they got someone convicted, they would go out to Miller's (they're favorite bar) and would have a few drinks, but usually not enough to make them drunk, then go home.

"Oh my God! Alex, that HOT guy is TOTALLY checking you out!" Olivia looked at the tall, dark-haired guy sitting a few seats down from Alex.

Alex casually looked over her shoulder. "He is!"

"He's coming over here!" They giggled.

Elliot, Munch, and Elliot looked over at them.

"Look at how immature they're being." Munch looked slightly disgusted.

"Munch, look, that SEXY blonde chick is TOTALLY checking you out!" Elliot made fun of Olivia.

"Oh my God! She TOTALLY is!" Fin didn't succeed at sounding serious.

The guys started laughing. The girls looked over at them, then back at each other, and rolled their eyes.

"Hey, wanna dance?" The tall, dark-haired guy was now right next to Alex.

"Uh, sure." Olivia gave her an _I told you so_ smile, and Alex smiled back.

Olivia watched them walk over to the dance floor, and continued smiling.

"What's up?" She moved her chair closer to the guys.

"That's a little close to Elliot, don't you think Liv?" Fin joked.

"Nope. _This_ is." She scooted so close to Elliot she was practically on his lap.

"Awww, so cute!" Munch – who was next to Elliot – teased.

"How's this for cute?" Elliot punched Munch hard on his shoulder.

"Ouch! Why the _hell_ did you do that?" Munch asked, grabbing his shoulder.

"Cause." Elliot laughed.

"You know I was kidding!" Munch was still angry.

"Don't they look cute together?" Olivia changed the subject, looking at Alex and the tall, dark-haired man dancing.

Fin got up from his seat and put Elliot's right arm across Olivia's shoulders, and both of them started blushing. "Not as cute as you and Elliot."

"You know what, Fin?" Elliot removed his arm from Olivia's shoulders and stood up from his seat.

"Elliot." Olivia stood up, grabbed Elliot by his right arm, and pulled him until they were by the bathrooms before letting go of his arm.

"I'm gonna _kill_ Fin!" Elliot started to walk away, but Olivia stood in front of him, and put her hands on his shoulders to stop him from going anywhere. "Lemme go!"

She stared into his deep blue eyes. "Elliot, chill. They were just screwing around. I was embarrassed, too, but you don't need to get all mad about it."

"I wasn't embarrassed." Elliot looked away because he couldn't look her in the eye and lie.

"Elliot, tell me that while look me in the eyes." She let go of him.

"I – I can't."

"That's what I thought. Why can't you just admit that?"

"I could've."

"Why didn't you, then?"

"I don't know." He was looking at his feet.

"I think it's because you're a man." She smiled.

"Do you want to go back now?" He looked at her and smiled before he looked back at Munch and Fin.

"Only if you promise not to get in anymore fights."

"Okay. I promise."

"Okay." She took two steps before Elliot stopped her.

"Wanna screw with them?"

"Sure." She looked at him questioningly and tilted her head.

"Okay. Follow my lead."

Olivia nodded, unsure where this was headed.

He grabbed her hand. "Ready?"

She blushed.

"Hey guys!" Elliot said cheerfully to Munch and Fin.

"What's up?" Munch asked and he and Fin exchanged looks.

"Nothin." Elliot smiled. He and Olivia sat down, and he put his right arm around her, causing her face to become even redder. "Just hanging out, with you guys…. And Liv." He turned towards her and moved the hair on the right side of her face behind her ear with his left hand.

"Anythin you guys wanna tell us?" Fin asked.

"This is Jacob." Alex walked over to them with the guy she was dancing with. "Uh, what did I miss?" She looked over to Olivia and Elliot.

"That's a good question, Alex," Munch said. "What _did_ we miss?"

"What do you mean?" Elliot was still playing with Olivia's hair.

"You're actin all weird and Liv is all quiet for once," Fin answered, and everyone looked at Olivia.

"I'm not actin weird. It's just that Liv and I admitted our true feelings for each other."

"WHAT?" Alex's, Munch's, and Fin's jaws dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I wanted to wait and see what people thought of this story before I reposted it. . . .

Call Me

Chapter 2

Olivia nodded, her face slowly turned back to its normal color.

"We thought about what you guys and everyone else are always sayin, and we feel the same way about each other, so we thought about giving it a shot."

"Holy crap! ! ! !" Alex exclaimed. "I mean, I know that me and Munch and Fin and Captain and, like, everyone else knew you guys would make a cute couple and always flirted and stuff, but I never thought you two would admit you liked each other."

"We didn't always used to flirt!" they protested at the same time, both of their cheeks turning pink.

"Well, actually, I don't know if you flirted, but I kind of did," Olivia admitted, looking at her hands, and both of them turned a bright red. "Even when you were still married to Kathy."

"You did?"

Olivia nodded. Elliot looked at her with wide eyes.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Munch whispered to Alex.

"Yeah." Fin was shocked.

"Shhhh!" Alex told them. "I wanna hear this!"

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"I kinda flirted, too."

Olivia looked at him and cocked her head to the right.

"I thought you were leaving hints, but I didn't want to ask you out because I didn't know if you were actually leaving hints or not and if you weren't, I didn't want to make it awkward between us."

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Munch's question came out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him.

"Why'd you ask em that, Munch?" Fin hit him in the same part of his right arm that Elliot had earlier that night. "You guys don't have to answer that."

"No. It's fine, Fin. And yes, Munch, we have kissed." Everyone was now looking at Olivia.

"You have?" Munch asked.

_We have? _ Olivia read the text she just got from Elliot.

"Yeah," she answered both of their questions.

"If you guys have already kissed, then why don't you guys kiss right now?" Munch smiled.

"Uhhh" – Elliot started.

"Sure," Olivia cut Elliot off.

"Sure?" The smile faded from Munch's face – he thought they were lying and that by asking them to kiss, it would expose their lie, but he was wrong, and he had under estimated Olivia.

"Yup." Olivia smiled. "When do you want us to kiss Munch?"

"Right now." Munch grinned.

"Right now?" Elliot gulped.

"Right now," Munch repeated.

"O – okay." Elliot stuttered.

"Wait! Before this happens, I need to get out my camera so you can't deny that this ever happened." Alex pulled out her phone. "Okay, I'm ready. Now you guys can kiss."

Olivia and Elliot stood up and looked at each other. Elliot gulped again.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Liv?" Elliot whispered.

. . . .

So, what do you guys think? Do you think they're gonna kiss? Do you think Elliot's gonna chicken out? Do you think Munch is gonna kiss Olivia instead? Is Alex gonna go home with Jacob? All of these questions plus more will be answered in the final chapter of "Call Me". . . . Pweese comment! ! ! !


	3. Chapter 3

So, this is the final chapter to "Call Me", and this is the first story that I've ever finished that wasn't a one-shot. And FutureTVwriter gave me the idea for Olivia to bring up

. . . .

Something I almost told you that might give some stuff away

(Actually, it doesn't really give away anything unless you haven't seen "Wildlife". . . .)

Anyway, I'm getting of the subject so

. . . .

Call Me

Chapter 3

Olivia shrugged. "Why not?"

"Are you guys gonna kiss or what? It's not that hard to kiss someone! And it doesn't take any talking!" Fin said impatiently.

"Hold on!" Olivia looked around Elliot and gave Fin a _look._

"Okay. Jeez."

Olivia grabbed Elliot by his hand and pulled him away from Alex, Munch, Fin, and Jacob – who still hadn't said a word.

"So you _don't_ wanna kiss me?" Olivia tried to sound hurt, but Elliot knew she wasn't serious.

"Liv, this is SERIOUS!"

"I know. But you're the person who wanted to play this joke or whatever you call it, and you don't even want to finish it?"

"Do you wanna kiss me? I mean do you want me to kiss you?"

"If you wanna. I mean, like we've seen each other in our undies and it didn't change anything."

"But that was under different circumstances."

"Yeah. So?"

"That was life or death. This is just a joke."

"Then it shouldn't change anything, either."

"Okay." Elliot said unsurely. "So it WON'T change anything, right?"

"Right." Olivia nodded.

Elliot grabbed her hand and they started walking back to everyone.

"So, are you guys gonna kiss now or what?" Munch asked them.

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah." Elliot swallowed hard.

"Okay." Alex, Munch, and Fin looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"There's no turnin back now, so sure." Olivia smiled.

"Okay." He smiled too.

"HURRY UP AND KISS ALREADY! ! ! !" Alex, Munch, and Fin shouted at the same time.

"Okay."

Elliot pulled Olivia close. He made sure he had a good grip before he dipped her. Then, he gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given to any person in his life – he had wanted to kiss her so bad since the first time he had seen her almost ten years ago.

Olivia kissed him back – she had been waiting for this moment for almost ten years. This was the best kiss she had ever gotten in her life, and it was almost worth the wait – _almost_.

Munch and Fin were whistling. Alex was taking a WHOLE bunch of pictures. Jacob walked away, but no one cared because they were too busy watching Olivia and Elliot do what they were waiting for them to do for a LONG TIME.

Elliot's phone was on the bar counter and it was vibrating.

"Hello?" Fin answered.

"It's Kathy. Is Elliot there?"

"Uh, he's kinda busy right now, can I take a message?"

"No, this is important."

"Uh, Elliot?" Fin hesitantly tapped on Elliot's shoulder. "It's Kathy."

Elliot stopped kissing Olivia for a brief second. "Tell her to leave a message." He went back to kissing Olivia.

"She says it's important."

Sadly, Elliot broke their kiss again. "Yes?"

"What are you doing? And when are you gonna be home?" she nagged.

"We're not married anymore, remember?" Elliot hung the phone up on her. Elliot turned back to Olivia. "So"-

His phone interrupted him.

"Its okay, El, I have to go." She gave him a small smile.

He gave her a hug.

"Hello?" he answered his phone.

As they started to walk towards the door, Alex showed Olivia the pictures that she took. Olivia looked back at him and smiled.

"Oh, and one thing El."

"What?" He covered his phone with his hand.

"Call me."

He watched her leave.

"Elliot, why the _hell_ did you hang up on me? We need to talk. Elliot? ELLIOT? ! ? !"

He hung up his cell phone again and watched Olivia and Alex leave.

. . . .

So, did you like it? I had TONS OF FUN writing it(X

PWEESE KOMMENT! ! ! !


End file.
